<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Confession by Krambi003</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26274901">Confession</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krambi003/pseuds/Krambi003'>Krambi003</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:07:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26274901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krambi003/pseuds/Krambi003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami's SILENT confession to Akihito.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asami Ryuichi/Takaba Akihito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Confession</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This drabble was published on my LJ on September 8th 2012... and kinda forgotten until the last VF chapter came out ^_~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>Confession</span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p><i>Viewfinder</i> and its characters belong to Yamane Ayano</p>
<p><b>Rating:</b> G.
<b>Warning:</b> Unbetaed</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>
      <span>~~~~~</span>
    </span>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You will be my last second and my last thought. Your name will be my last breath. Your smile will be my last glimpse of light before the unknown. And just as you have been the one remembering me it existed in my chest, my last heartbeat will be for you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I had everything I had ever dreamt of in this life. I thought there was nothing more I could wish for. But then you arrived. Like a flaming arrow crossing my starless night. You have awaken a blazing need in my soul and given a reason for my blood to pulse in my veins.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I was wealthy, powerful, respected, feared and lucky. But that was all before you. None of these mattered to you and I surprise myself now realizing that these are nothing... nothing compared to what you have made of me. </span>
  <span>Though for me happiness was not something needed to experience in this life, not even an option on the path I had chosen to follow, you have made me a happy man.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your very existence is my greatest treasure ever. What you give me, no one will ever be able to take it away from me. This flame burning in your heart for me is my own personnal summer that has saved me from my lonesome winter. How I feel when I think that you are in my life, there is no word to describe it. </span>
  <span>What I read in your eyes when we are just the two of us, could also fit in no language. For what we share does not need word. It is beyond words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I had to wait for thirty five years, but it was no wasted time now that you are finally here. They</span>
  <span> can say that I am someone who has trust issues, but not with you. I know I should be more carefull, but my mind does not manage to win completely over my heart. This could lead me to my end if my heart were in the wrong. But I think that for once, this is my mind which is not very accurate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, I would see the same things, if I were without you. And I would still talk and walk the same way I always did, if I were without you. </span>
  <span>I do not know where we will go if we walk on this path together, but I know that I do not want to come back to where you would not be.</span>
  <span> I am grateful to destiny for bringing you in my life before it was too late. And since I cannot be sure there even </span>
  <span>is something like an</span>
  <span> eternity, I cannot promise you forever. But hold my hand and stay with me, and I promise you of my life this year and all the others after. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>